


tell me something I don’t know

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Patton Angst, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Verbal Abuse, hurt and comfort in second chapter, platonic Moxiety in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by a headcannon from metaphysical-human-being on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all the light sides (Virgil included) Patton was Deceit and Remus’ favourite.

On good days, the moral side would care for both of them.

On bad days when the pair were in terrible moods and only by torturing someone would they feel better, they chose Patton.

Because he never hated them, even if their words and actions hurt.

Deceit was crafty, tricking Patton into thinking he had to accept them no matter what they did to him if he really wanted his fam-ILY to stay together.

Patton was easily manipulated, and didn’t protest when he was taken from his room in the middle of the night then tied to a chair and being forced to listen to Deceit and Remus say horrible, horrible things.

“They don’t care about you-“

“They think you’re annoying-“

“And useless!”

“They just wish you would shut up already.”

“Or die. It would be easier for them.”

But this time Patton wasn’t responding to any of it.

Deceit, annoyed with this, grabbed the moral side by the chin and forced him to look up.

He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and was smiling.

It was unsettling, for some reason.

“If you’re going to do this, you should try telling me something I don’t already know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patton was finally taken back to his room, dumped in front of the door by Remus before the dark side vanished in fear of being caught and attacked by one of the others.

But apparently the noise was loud enough for someone to hear.

“Patton? Oh my god.”

Soft hands on him, but brushing against the marks the rope left as well as Remus’ far too tight grip which made him whimper and flinch.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry....what happened?”

It was Virgil, just Virgil.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Patton said softly.

“That’s okay. Do you....do you want me to stay with you?”

A few seconds passed before the moral side nodded.

“Okay....can you move?”

“I....I think so.”

Ten minutes later, and the pair were seated downstairs with mugs of hot chocolate.

“I let Deceit and Remus torture me,” Patton finally said.

“....what did they do to you?” Virgil asked after a moment, trying not to let his anger show.

“Nothing physical, but they tied me to a chair and told me things I already know.”

“What kind of things?”

Patton went quiet, avoiding Virgil’s gaze.

“Patton-“

“Do you think I’m annoying?”

That shocked the anxious side. “Did you tell you that you were?”

“I mean....they’re not wrong.”

Virgil instantly shifted closer. “Deceit is a liar and Remus goes along with any and every crazy idea that gets thrown his way. And I know you self deprecate much worse than I do, but I will physically fight you too.”

Patton giggled at that, and it brought a smile to the anxious side.

“Thanks, Virgil.”

“You know you can come to me if anything like this happens again?”

“Okay.”

“And Patton?”

“Yeah?”

“If they take you again I’ll steal Roman’s sword and threaten to kill them.”

“Please don’t.”

“We both know I will anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is trash but I wanted sweet Moxiety goodness and my brain wouldn’t make anything better than this :)


End file.
